Total Drama: Winners VS Losers!
by Owen96
Summary: Chris has brought back 20 classic competitors to battle it out once again. This time it's Winners VS Losers! Will any new relationships be made? And who will win the million dollars? Find out right now on Total Drama Winners VS Losers!


**I've decided to make a new Total Drama story called Winners VS Losers. In the Winners Team will be the people who have won a season and also the alternate winner, like Owen and Gwen. In the Losers Team will be the two people who were eliminated first and second in their seasons, like Ezekiel and Eva. I hope you enjoy!**

**Note: It's pointless keeping the contestants secret, because you already know who they are.**

**Note 2: Where I live Mike won, so in this story Mike has won All-Stars.**

**Note 3: There are swear words in this story, but not extremely bad ones. And the contestants are only going to say them rarely.**

**Note 4: In this story Heather and Alejandro broke up after All-Stars.**

**Note 5: I know Ezekiel was eliminated first, but he turned into that mutant thing, so Noah is taking is place.**

**Note 6: Dakota is back as a human.**

**...**

**Team Winner: Owen, Gwen, Duncan, Beth, Heather, Alejandro, Cameron, Lightning, Mike and Zoey.**

**Team Loser: Eva, Noah, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, Leshawna, Staci, Dakota, Lindsay and Jo.**

**...**

The camera scrolled across the destroyed camp, Camp Wawanakwa. It was nowhere to be seen. All that was left was rubble and water. Chris and Chef stood in an inflatable boat.

"Hello, and welcome to Total Drama: Winners VS Losers!" Greeted Chris. "As you should know, last season Mike won Total Drama: All-Stars, with Zoey, his trustworthy girlfriend, being the runner-up. But, thanks to Chef..."

He scowled at Chef who chuckled nervously. Chris took a deep breath and turned back to the camera.

"...Camp Wawanakwa sank. Everything is now underwater, and you're all probably thinking where this competition will take place. Well, first let's meet our contestants!" Chris smiled.

Another large inflatable boat came into view. It showed the twenty contestants who were competing standing in it. They were all talking.

"SHUT UP!" Roared Chris in anger.

Everybody quickly stopped and looked at Chris.

"Thank you." Smiled Chris. "Welcome to the new season of Total Drama, this time called Total Drama: Winners VS Losers!"

"Winners VS Losers? I guess I'm on the Winners team." Smirked Heather.

"So am I." Grinned Alejandro.

"Great. Just great." Heather rolled her eyes. "I'm so excited to be on your team."

"Now let's get started. Owen, Gwen, Duncan, Beth, Heather, Alejandro, Cameron, Lightning, Mike and Zoey, please stand on the left of the boat. You all are on Team Winner." Said Chris and they all cheered. "Eva, Noah, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, Leshawna, Staci, Dakota, Lindsay and Jo, you all suck, and that's why your on Team Loser."

"Sha-Yeah!" Lightning cheered.

"What!? I'm on Team Loser!?" Gasped Jo. "Well, whatever. I'm the Team Leader, and we're going to win, alright!?"

"My great great great great great great great Grandpa invented being mean. Before then everybody just wrote notes to each other saying bad things." Staci explained.

"But where are we going to go? Camp Wawanakwa is gone!" Cried Beth, flailing around.

"No shit, sherlock." Heather muttered, pushing her off the boat and into the water.

"We are going to use oars to row to civilisation. Then we're going to go to the train station. Remember in World Tour when we used the plane to take us to our destinations? This time we are going on a train. The winning team will go to the deluxe room of the train and they will stay there until we get to our next destination, while the losing team will go to the elimination area. The eliminated contestant will be pushed off the train, and the losing team will then stay in the old, dirty room of the vehicle. Let's go!" Smiled Chris.

They all used oars to row across the sea, leaving Camp Wawanakwa behind forever.

...

The contestants all got onto the train. They all sat down in the main cart, cringing in disgust at the mouldy seats and the dirty floor. Chris and Chef walked in, smiling.

"Welcome, contestants." Smiled Chris. "This is where you'll be staying for most of the competition. Just like World Tour, there will be Reward Challenges and Elimination Challenges. But I'm not going to tell you when we have Reward or Elimination Challenges. Before we get started with the first challenge, how about you look around and get to know each other. Also, I forgot to tell you. There is a confessional in the toilet, where you can express your thoughts."

The campers walked off.

...

(Confessional: Heather)

"Why did I agree to come back? I've competed in four seasons, and either lost the competition or lost the money!" Muttered Heather. "And I have terrible teammates. Yes, Alejandro and Beth, I'm talking to you."

...

(Confessional: Beth)

"I'm SO glad I'm back! This time I'm gonna win!" Smiled Beth. "Too bad I'm on the same team as Heather...Great..."

...

Geoff, Bridgette, Harold and Leshawna walked into a cart which looked like a kitchen. They saw Chef standing behind the counter with a butcher's knife. They all groaned.

"This is where you're gonna eat, and when I tell you to eat, YOU'RE GONNA EAT, ALRIGHT!?" Chef screamed at them and they quickly nodded, frightened.

...

(Confessional: Leshawna)

"Same old slop, same old Chris, same old Chef, completely different style." Sighed Leshawna when she grinned at the camera. "I like it."

...

(Confessional: Harold)

"I'm so glad that I'm on the same team as Leshawna. She's the best!" Harold laughed. "I'll show her some of my mad skills later."

...

All the contestants gathered in the main cart.

"OK, time for the challenge." Smiled Chris.

The train stopped and Cameron looked out of the window. He gasped.

"We're in the middle of the sea!" He cried. "How is that possible!?"

"It's Total Drama, anything's possible." Chris rolled his eyes. "Now shut up and get out."

"You are kidding...right?" Gwen asked nervously.

"Nope." Chris laughed, shoving her out of the train.

"I hate you Chris!" Gwen growled.

"I know you do." Smiled Chris.

He pushed everyone out.

"Your challenge is to dive underwater and find two chests. One for the Winners, and one for the Losers. The Winners chest is blue, and the Losers chest is red. The team that gets their chest out of the water and onto the train first will get what's inside." Chris explained. "Go!"

They all took a deep breath and dived underwater, searching for the chests.

...

Eva, Heather, Jo and Lightning were ahead, both of them great swimmers. Everybody looked under every rock and sea creature, looking for the chests. Owen wasn't looking where he was swimming and he crashed into a grey wall.

"Hm? What's a grey wall doing here?" He wondered.

The contestants had been given microphones so they could speak even when they were underwater. Suddenly, the grey wall opened its mouth, revealing many sets of shiny, sharp white teeth. Owen screamed and began swimming away from the shark. He passed Gwen and she screamed, barely dodging its lethal jaws.

Meanwhile, Heather was looking under some rocks. Alejandro swam towards her. Heather noticed and groaned.

"Hey Heather." He winked. "It looks like we're both on the same team."

"Don't you dare try to vote me off, or you'll regret it." Heather narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to vote you off anyway." Alejandro reassured the Queen of Mean. "I was actually going to ask you who you were going to vote off so I could help you."

"Oh..." Heather said.

"So...Who do you want to-" Alejandro began.

"Beth or Gwen." Heather interrupted and Alejandro smirked.

"Alright." He grinned.

...

(Confessional: Alejandro)

"Heather is so gullible! I can't believe she actually thought I wasn't going to vote for her. As if." Grinned Alejandro. "Bye-Bye Heather."

...

"Lightning's gonna win!" Lightning cheered, pushing past Cameron. "Out of the way, little girl!"

"I'm a boy!" Cameron yelled after him.

...

(Confessional: Cameron)

"Wow, that's happened twice now..." Cameron muttered. "I bet Jo feels the same way."

...

Beth was clinging onto a rock in fear as three sharks circled her. She screamed as one of them sniffed her.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed, trying hard not to burst out crying.

...

(Confessional: Beth)

"Okay...Maybe I could have played that better. But at least I still have my dignity!" Beth said proudly.

...

"Great job, dork!" Duncan laughed as he swam past her.

...

(Confessional: Beth)

"Dignity gone." Beth sighed.

...

(Confessional: Duncan)

"Beth is such a wimp! She could have easily beaten up those sharks. They were tiny! I can't believe she was in the final two with me on Total Drama Action."

...

Dakota was the only one not trying. She floating in the water, waiting for the challenge to finish.

"Um, Dakota? Aren't you gonna try?" Chris asked the model.

"What? Of course not!" Muttered Dakota angrily. "The water will make my hair messy!"

"Do you WANT to be an intern again?" Chris muttered.

"Um, I think I'm gonna help my team." Smiled Dakota, going underwater.

"That's what I thought." Smirked Chris.

...

(Confessional: Dakota)

"Chris is REALLY pushing me this time. I mean, I have to get my HAIR messy! Talk about being pushed to the limits!" Dakota cried.

...

"Hi Mike!" Zoey swam towards him.

"Oh, hi Zoey!" Mike smiled.

"Have you seen our chest yet?" Zoey asked.

"Nope. Have you?" Mike replied.

"No, but it has to be around here somewhere, right?" Zoey said.

"Yeah, but I've swam everywhere! I have no idea where it could be!" Mike cried.

"How about we look in that cave?" Zoey pointed to a dark cave behind him.

"Alright." Mike nodded and they both swam into the cave.

...

(Confessional: Mike)

"I'm so glad me and Zoey are on the same team! Hopefully we'll both make it far." Mike smiled.

...

Geoff and Bridgette were making out, not caring about the competition. Eva swam up to them, rolling her eyes.

"Are you guys gonna help or what?" She muttered in frustration.

Geoff and Bridgette didn't answer, not even noticing her. They both swam off into a dark cave. Eva shuddered, not wanting to know what they were doing in there. She swam off.

...

(Confessional: Bridgette)

"I know I should be concentrating on the game, but I just love Geoff so much!" Bridgette exclaimed.

Suddenly, Geoff entered the Confessional. When he saw Bridgette he gasped.

"Oops...Is this a bad time?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Nope. It's perfect." Grinned Bridgette and began making out with Geoff.

...

Noah was swimming extremely slowly, not wanting anything to happen to him.

"Ugh, grow up!" Eva punched him and he fell into a hole, getting stuck in it.

"Hey! Help me out!" He cried as Eva swam out.

Suddenly Noah saw a red chest sticking out of the hole he was stuck in.

"Eva! Eva! I've found the chest!" He yelled.

Eva grabbed his legs and pulled him out of the hole, grabbing the chest. She swam upwards, throwing the chest out of the water and onto the train.

"And The Losers Win!" Chris announced.

...

The contestants sat in the main cart.

"The Losers got their chest out first, so they get whatever's inside." Chris smiled.

Eva opened the chest. She took out a medal which said "You're a Winner!" on it.

"Gee, thanks." She muttered, throwing it into the water.

"Team Losers, you get to go to the luxury cart. Congratulations. Team Winners, I'll see you at The Elimination Area later." Chris said.

...

Heather was sitting in the main cart alone. Suddenly the doors opened and Alejandro walked in.

"Oh, sorry. Is this a bad time?" He asked.

"Alejandro, I honestly don't know or care." Heather muttered. "I just can't believe we lost."

"Neither can I. Eva's strong." Alejandro said. "We have some competition."

"We?" Heather stood up. "What do you mean 'We'?"

"We're a team, right?" Alejandro grinned.

"What? Don't be dumb! We're not a-" Heather stopped as Alejandro walked closer to her. "What are you doing?"

Alejandro kissed Heather and left the room. Heather stood in the cart in shock.

...

(Confessional: Heather)

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" She said, still in shock.

...

"Welcome to The Elimination Area, Team Winner." Greeted Chris. "Please go to the voting booth and vote for whoever you want to be eliminated."

...

(Voting Booth: Heather)

"Alejandro...I'm voting for Alejandro..." She said in a daze.

...

(Voting Booth: Lightning)

"Lightning's going all the way! Lightning can't have Owen slowing Lightning down! Lightning's voting for Owen!" Lightning announced.

...

(Voting Booth: Beth)

"I have to vote for Heather, before she gets rid of me." Said Beth.

...

"If I call your name, come and get a marshmallow. If you're eliminated then I'll push you out of the train." Chris explained. "Gwen, Lightning, Beth, Mike, Zoey, Cameron and Duncan."

Heather, Alejandro and Owen were left without a marshmallow. Alejandro looked at Heather in shock.

"Heather, come and get a marshmallow." Chris said.

"Yes!" Heather snatched her marshmallow from Chris. "See you, sucker!"

She was speaking to Alejandro, who gulped.

"The final contestant safe is..." Chris paused to create suspense.

Owen and Alejandro glanced at each other nervously.

"Alejandro." Said Chris and Alejandro sighed in relief. "Owen, it's time to go."

"Aw, first eliminated? This sucks!" Owen complained, standing up.

He walked towards the door and Chris shoved him out.

"What!? No! Alejandro should have been eliminated!" Cried Heather. "Get rid of him!"

"Sorry, Heather." Grinned Chris, turning to the camera. "What will happen next time? Find out soon on Total...Drama...Winners VS Losers!"

**...**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Please review saying who your favourite contestant is and who you want eliminated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
